


Dalliance with Destruction

by Carnal_Instinct



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Humiliation, Manipulation, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Reader is Uni 7 God of Destruction, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, god of destruction is used as a unisex title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnal_Instinct/pseuds/Carnal_Instinct
Summary: Never wake a God of Destruction, they can be very cranky.
Relationships: Son Goku (Dragon Ball) & Original Female Character(s), Son Goku (Dragon Ball)/Reader, Son Goku/Vegeta/Reader (Dragon Ball), Vegeta (Dragon Ball)/Original Female Character(s), Vegeta (Dragon Ball)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Dalliance with Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen a few NOICE™ Goku x Reader x Vegeta fics lately so I thought I'd try my hand at a one-shot as well. This takes place Post Battle of Gods timeframe and reader is the God of Destruction of Universe 7. I don't usually go for the cheating on spouse situations but since it's not the main focus, I gave it a little leeway here for reasons. I'm still terrible at writing Vegeta but I hope the good bits make up for it ♥.
> 
> I enjoyed writing this premise a lot and may do a follow-up (with individual encounters or fused saiyans, maybe? Can't quite decide). For now, I am going to try to finish up a Goku x Reader x Broly one-shot.

Suffice to say all the menial tasks dished out by Whis must have held some semblance of actual training to it, but switching out the sheets of a sleeping God of Destruction sounded a lot more like another chore to Goku. _Vegeta knew better, however_. After six long months of taming the process for his own survival, he was well aware it did not come as simple as it seemed compared to the other chores. Neither saiyan had seen the full power of a Destroyer God, but Vegeta suspects he has been exposed to glimpses of it; unfettered energy balls of malevolent energy released in split seconds between your consciousness and dreams that he could barely escape, and your adept hands that have easily launched him through the ceiling on occasion or painfully locked him down in a subjugating hold. All while you slept deeply, _undisturbed_. Your body just seemed to naturally react to shifts in the air around you without actually waking you. There was no sense of awareness, nothing to urge restraint in the face of being suddenly roused at such a vulnerable moment. It's dangerous all the way around to even get close to you like this, but dangerous only for the less cautious. A lesson, without a doubt in the Prince's mind, his new training partner was going to learn the hard way.

A little antsy to get it over with and move on to the real training, the Earth saiyan whispers over to the shorter male as to how this gets done without waking you. With more questions following, Vegeta shushes and berates the other's inability to sit quiet long enough for the right moment to act. Goku had only just arrived for training with Whis, more or less to Vegeta's disdain, and had to be brought up to speed with what goes along with the training here. _Aprons and all_. He could only hope that it would disinterest his rival enough to turn him away, leaving it for himself to train with the fighting master of a destroyer god, but he knew the younger saiyan would not quit so easily. Even for something as tedious as replacing bedsheets. It hadn't stopped him, after all. 

They continued to watch you, hovering here and there and carefully maneuvering around the drifting hourglasses as not to set any off. Goku let out a surprised yelp, startled by one of the bubbled alarms tapping his head and quickly covering his mouth to suppress the sound. Both saiyans tensed and stilled when you shifted in your bed. The blankets barely clinging to your body are knocked off by a long stretch of your leg before you settled on your side. You mumble a few incoherent words and once your snores hit their ears, the two finally breathe with relief. The Prince shoots a silent glare at the other.

"Would it kill you to keep your big mouth shut?!" Vegeta whispered, still tense. 

"Sorry, sorry." Goku returned in similar tone, trying to sound more quieter with holding his hands over his mouth. "She must be a really heavy sleeper. Guess you would be if you could sleep for over 40 years." He continued, drifting closer over your resting form and lowering his hands to his hips in quiet inspection of the sheets around you. There were signs of crumbs nestled in the messy creases and a small plate with an apple core tucked under a colorful magazine. Vegeta cautiously joined in closer as well, looking over how the fitted sheet was barely holding on in one corner from how you tossed and turned. If left to pop loose on its own, your body was certainly going to react to it and with them both nearby there was no telling what you would unleash. Vegeta looks up towards Goku and signals him with his hand to heed the corners to begin, prompting the younger saiyan to lean closer for a better look on his side. Goku is met with a sharp, sudden slap of your powerful hand across his cheek that sent him careening into the path of one of the alarms.

Vegeta quickly acted with his fleet feet, appearing to teleport beside Goku in time to knock him off course from the alarm and into the wall instead. The large room shook a little from his impact but otherwise did not rouse you. You only rolled on your back, soothed by the cooler surface of your bed and continued to snore away, head tilted further back into your pillow.

"Geez, that really hurt! How can she hit that hard in her sleep?" Goku whined softly, rubbing at the sore side of his face as it even overpowered the other pain brought on by the armored Saiyan's quick actions. Vegeta scoffed and shushed him again, moving back over to your bedside to ensure no signs of stirring. _Nothing yet_. It was annoying he had to worry about this all over again with Goku here, he's done just fine with it on his own in his time here.

"It's because she's asleep, she's not holding anything back. That's why we have to do this carefully or it's going to be the death of us." Vegeta warned continuing to speak in a hushed tone as he faced the other. The rhythm of snores came to a halt. "So gather whatever patience you have and follow my-" The Saiyan Prince feels a gentle tap on his face trapping his words in his throat. A soft, yet stern force guiding his head to turn back towards you. He stiffens all over at the wiggle of toes against his cheek and the realization set in, eyes finding your leg lifted, your foot curved under his chin turning his face in your direction. He looked like he had seen a ghost when his eyes met yours, this restless leer accented by the frown in your lips and the vexed knitting in your brow. Your leg raised so high slid your nightgown up, exposing your skin all the way up to your hip and revealing the lack of layer beneath your sleeping garment.

"You better have a damn good reason for waking me up.." You sneered, voice croaking in your tired state and the presence of a dark aura highlighting your body. "I don't remember anyone asking my permission to let a noisy saiyan onto my planet, let alone my bed chamber." Vegeta was utterly frozen in his stupor, even after you had lowered your foot from his face. He had been very successful in not _actually_ waking you up until now. 

"Uh oh, busted!" Goku panicked to himself looking down from his perch on the wall, prompting you to tilt your head up towards him.

"Oh? _The other one_... This has to be Whis' doing. I spare the Earth and you repay me by disturbing my slumber, have you no shame saiyan? What exactly do you two think you are up to?" You brace your hands into your mattress as you sat up, the godly aura falling away with a heavy sigh and a slightly passive and obviously _cranky_ temperament settles in.

"Uhh, it's training." The taller saiyan answers, flying down and joining the side of his recovering counterpart. Vegeta finally shook off the uncanny feeling and allowed himself to breathe when he noticed your aura fall away while Goku toys with his own apron to fix it around his waist.

"I-It was an accident to disturb you, Lady (y/n)! Please forgive us!" Vegeta speaks up in a subservient shrill, words falling out in a single breath and he respectfully bows at the waist before you with his heart beating against his armored chest. Your gaze shifts between the two demeanors and settles back onto Vegeta.

"...So it was. _And you did_." Your foreboding tone plucked an anxious string in the elder saiyan, masking the unease in his face with his lowered head all the while Goku watching you with those guileless bright eyes bothered you on another level. "That really puts me in a bad mood.. I don't like this training or whatever involving me. What's to stop me from destroying the both of you for the trouble?"

"L-Lady (y/n)!" Vegeta jolted back up, hands up in defense. "It was under Whis' orders to enter here and tidy your chambers for you!"

"Hey c'mon, you don't have to be that drastic! You can just go back to sleep now, right?! I mean _after_ we switch your dirty old sheets for cleaner ones! It'll be nice and comfy then!"

"And just let you get away with barging in on me sleeping? How do I know you're not _lying_! I spared you all once and look where it's gotten me!" You growled back at the two, "I can't even sleep in my own bed now without you mortals interfering!" Vegeta stepped in front of Goku in an attempt to reason for his _own_ sake. Surely emphasizing this being Whis' orders to be here would change your tone a little since he was _your_ Master as well.

"My Lady, _Whis_ is expecting us to be-" Your eyes cut to Vegeta, cutting him off once more.

"- _Whis_...answers to me, saiyan." You challenged with narrowed eyes making the saiyan back down. Moving onto your knees and crawling to the side of your bed towards them, you continued. "It goes without saying that my will stands above his silly indulgence with you two or did you forget who maintains the balance between _creation and **destruction**_? Don't bet on Whis to save you after he was engorging himself as I left you all face down in the dirt last I saw you. What you fail to do for his little test is your own damn problem, isn't it?" You can see the Prince take steps back the closer you approached the end before he backed into Goku. The taller saiyan then takes a turn at mediating, stepping out from behind Vegeta and casually approaching you, lowering himself to your eye level with an amiable smile.

"Look there's no need to be so grumpy. What if we can just help you go back to sleep, would that make it up to you? A nice spar and a good meal always tire me out. How about that? I'd like to think I understand how to keep up with a God of Destruction and don't mind takin' you on."

 _The audacity of this one!_ You reach out and pinch Goku's nose between your fingers with a quick hand, brow twitching irritably. "Haven't you learned anything?! I'm not your training dummy and I'm not sparring with you mortals! This isn't some game, you moron!" You fussed as he tried to pry himself free of your painful grip. His approaching you as some equal made it all the more infuriating. What exactly did Whis see in these mortals that he'd bother training them? Only _one_ of them proved interesting enough to challenge the likes of a God of Destruction. Perhaps that prediction of a Super Saiyan God had some foul repercussion to it after all and both stood before you. You wonder now if pursuing it was even worth this headache. You can't recall the last time you had been this cranky. _And pulled from such a charmingly intimate dream, too._ Your eyes lift as a thought crosses your mind and you release the struggling Goku who falls back onto his rear cradling his nose. "Actually...maybe that's not a bad idea. Perhaps punishing you both in that way would suffice in relaxing me." You mused aloud, the suggestion earning nervous looks from the two males. "Yeah... That may work. I suppose I can offer you one final chance at least. That way I can fully justify destroying you when I do.." Your eyes turn to the armored saiyan. "Vegeta you are the oldest, correct? I will leave it to you to decide who goes first."

" _W-Wait what, me_?!" He stammered nervously. You turned to Goku and quickly jabbed two fingers into his sternum, dark ki passing across his entire body. He stiffened with a strangled cry before his eyes went blank and he slumped over like dead weight, further surprising The Prince who gaped at the quickly KO'd Goku and back towards you.

"I am so proud of you for _volunteering_ , Vegeta. Let's get this over with, shall we?" A hint of honey in your voice didn't quite fit the sinister squint in your eyes towards the remaining saiyan. He didn't plan on going down as easy as Goku nor would he allow his six months of training to be for nothing if your goal was to outright destroy him as punishment, but was admittedly uncertain of what you were about to do with him. To say he could not be further surprised by your next actions was an understatement, the way you crawled back onto your bed remaining on your hands and knees, and peeled the sleeping gown over your ass fully exposing yourself to him left his eyes practically popping out of his head. Looking over your shoulder towards him, you reached under yourself to tap at the lips of your folds before teasing your own clit invitingly. "You'll start here."

"Are you serious?!" He rasped in a mix of embarrassment and outrage, a hand over his mouth and eyes _trying_ to look at anywhere but you. 

"Who jokes about things like this?" You glowered in return, tapping once again to direct him. "I am not _asking_ you to do anything. It's simply not up for debate. You wake me up, now you are responsible for putting me back to sleep, or would you rather I _destroy_ you?" You can hear his boots tap against the floor as he took another step away, and a growl from you pauses any further movements from him.

"I-I can't do that!" Vegeta finally answers once he could get his thoughts together and find some means of composure. Vegeta has looked death in the face enough to not fear it, hell he's _embraced_ it for the sake of his pride and would rather risk it fighting you than do something so indecent if he had the choice. He feels he's heeded enough ridiculous orders and met every single task thrown at him by Whis already! Preferably getting destroyed would be better than this. You roll your eyes and sigh, the sound catches his gaze again and he sees you roll over onto your side facing his way, but making no attempt to cover yourself.

"If you don't know _how_ , you could just say so. Silly me for expecting a saiyan to know proper cunnilingus, I should have known better." You mused once more, leaning your cheek into your palm. Your voice held that sweetness to it once more and your eyes were elsewhere as if searching your thoughts. You continued to speak of the Prince as if he were not there. "Here I toyed with the idea that frivolous beings as humans would offer some _"dexterity"_ to your brutish ways. One must show some decorum of restraint as not to hurt them after all, but I see I was wrong. I suppose you're all still rutting the same as you fight. _Only_ a human could find it impressive with their astonishment for power.. _Tch!_ Dallying with earthlings, my goodness. How... _frustrating_ for someone like a _you_." You cut your eyes to the saiyan to gauge his reaction. He appeared stiff and the red in his face had risen to a very dark shade. 

"-I know how!" Vegeta blurted out roughly, "I just... _can't_."

 _What a prude_. You open your legs a little further and return a hand to tease your clit once again in front of him, lying more on your back with an arm behind your head for support as you continued to bait the Prince. "Whis said Goku was raised on Earth, perhaps _he_ has the proper technique. _Should have allowed him to go first.._ He is the one with the most surprises." You hummed and heard a sound come from Vegeta you could only determine to be an appalled scoff, putting a small grin on your face. If there was anything you had learned from interacting with the saiyans in the past was that there was no mistake Vegeta was going to become just like his father, a warrior with pride that would _always_ be his undoing, a man both smart and reckless enough to flaunt it when pressed. Comparing him to another saiyan, his _oh-so-glorified_ talents to a being not of his royal caliber? This fish was already hooked. You lift up once more and crawl back toward the end of your bed where the unconscious Goku lied on the floor. "And if even _he_ can't, well... I am just going to have to pacify myself with another trip to Earth while I'm awake.."

"-Wait!" Vegeta stepped forward, pride letting up when the Earth is mentioned. He was smart enough to know when he was being played the moment you brought it up and knew deep down once you uttered it, there was nothing short of honoring your request that could possibly tempt you away from the idea. Even if Goku could be relied on for the job _(and he is not mentally prepared to fathom that truth)_ , his home planet- _his family_ \- was now thrown in the mix and he'd be damned if he was going to put that in the other saiyan's hands when fully capable on his own. He was there when you threatened it for much less inconveniences, you would certainly do it now on the principle of feeling disrespected alone. The Saiyan Prince finds himself pulling at two sides of his mind and the latter that serviced the realm of the gods for a better advantage to his own potential _won_. Both fists clenched at his side, you hear a quiet concede behind clenched teeth. You probe him to repeat himself louder and he raises his head to you, speaking up with a lump in his throat. "I'll do it." He looks behind himself and reaches to undo the knot of his apron. 

"No. Leave it on." You order, reclining back onto your elbows with a proud smile. "It suits the task." Vegeta looks back toward you slowly and with a gulp closes in on the bed, climbing on between your legs. You pull your leg away when he reaches for it and point at his hands. "The gloves, _those can go._ " He sat back on his heels and removed each glove from his hand, setting them into the pockets of his apron with a light huff.

"Anything else?" The Prince asks begrudgingly. You widen your legs on each side of him and slid your hand between you once more, using your fingers to open your folds, further revealing yourself.

"Make me nice and tired, dear prince." You grin cheekily and see him reel with reddened cheeks. _Who would have thought Vegeta to be the type to be so easily flustered_. Saiyans are more complex outside of battle, it would seem. It's somewhat charming in this circumstance, seeing _'arrogance incarnate'_ with all his nerves on his sleeves and you, an unashamed, vain nightmare for him. It's not so much a fear of you causing hesitation, but a fear of how you interpret the reactions of others. A fact you were more than aware of. Perhaps that wide gap between your status and his in this reality reminded him of how cold you were to the feelings of mortals, this unbias destructive force in the universe embodied in a free spirit ending worlds at the drop of a dime and the saiyan prince all the more aware of where he stood in the black and white of it. It's easy to just destroy him when he is deemed annoying, it's easier if he does all he can to please you and the latter is always the better choice for both sides of the power spectrum. He gets you off, he returns to his training, and he can one day surpass the veil of godhood to one day avenge acts like this. Take back his pride piece by piece from the likes of beings like you and Whis. But until then, he had a humble part to play. 

Truthfully, he would much rather deal with the high gamble of fighting Buu again than be wrapped up in all this and he's going to blame Goku 'til his dying breath. 

You use your eyes to direct him, gesturing for him to follow through now that he was here. You see him thin his lips and give them a lick before he lowers his head between your thighs. The warmth of his open mouth brushes over your exposed core and his tongue immediately rubs your clit, prompting you to release yourself and let him take control. His bare hand grips the underside of your thigh to further open your legs for him and the other hand spreads you again for his tongue to toy with the sensitive bud.

How quickly the stimulation took you reminded you it has certainly been a _long, long_ time since you allowed anyone to touch you like this. You didn't realize how sensitive you were under such small touches. It was almost _too_ much attention for your clit at once and you could feel your lower parts awaken and twitch in response to the touch. You placed a finger between your teeth and bit onto it lightly, continuing to wear that devilish grin on your features. You settled your other leg against his shoulder to brace your heel, slowly rolling your hips to the shy rhythm of his tongue. By the attention he was giving your sensitive button, you can tell he was trying to get you to cum quickly and be done with it. You _could_ allow it for a start, and yet you could feel an old hunger in your core that would crave more. "I hope you feel honored to service a god in this way." You giggled, reaching down with your free hand to press down on his head and push his mouth against you more. "Don't be shy, get in there." A light growl from Vegeta vibrates against you and you feel his tongue wiggle between your button and opening before dipping the wet muscle inside you. At first an inquisitive flex among the muscles to open you and then he stiffens his tongue creating this light thrust that brushed your clit and teased your entrance in repeated motions.

It made your thighs quiver, the way it extended inside and opened you but still didn't quite feel like enough to tilt you over the edge. As if he could read your mind, his hand that held you opened shifted to rubbing his thick thumb around your clit, leaving his tongue exploring the rest of you. It didn't quite occur to you how thick his fingers actually were until you felt the bare, rough touch against you. You let up from your elbow and let your body fully sink back into your bed with a delightful hum. The two working in tandem was almost enough in such a short time, making you arch your back to squirm your hips more. Opening your mind and body to memories of pleasures long since forgotten. It was a wonder how you chose food and sleep over this for all those years. Not like a God of Destruction could allow just _anyone_ to be given this honor and you certainly didn't want to have Whis' cynical judging over it becoming a tasteless habit of sparing worlds from destruction. At least with food, you could both settle on common ground to destroy a world or let it be. _Sometimes._

You jolted out your thoughts when a large finger replaced the inquisitive tongue inside you, a light tremble in your leg trying to close around him somehow soothed by his other hand still holding one apart from the other. For someone who put up such a fuss about it, there was something to be _proud_ of in his efforts. _Dare you say the pompous brat of a prince was enjoying it now?_ He actually felt like he was trying to _give_ pleasure now than methodically stimulate you. His tongue once again teased your clit, slower at first but his zeal kicked in with your reactions this time and his finger inched to spread where his tongue could not before a second was added to open you further. As if preparing you for something much more. _Presumptuous little mortal_ , but you won't rule anything out just yet. The motion of his tongue against your clit met with the inward push of his fingers ravished you with bliss, you wanted to go over that edge right then in there. "Ahh, That's really good Vegeta." You moan, looking down at him. "You wouldn't be thinking of your wife to get you through this now, would you? _I might resent that_." You teased darkly and his actions abruptly halted, eyes that normally fixed into a glare peek up from between your center like a deer in headlights, earning a derisive laugh from you. Your hand brushed down the top of his head in a manner he took as patronizing than reassuring. "Relax, I could care less. Your goal is to tire me out, remember? Do it right and you can see _your Bulma_ once more."

Vegeta's hand feels tense on your leg and he lowers his gaze back to his handiwork between your legs. "Y-Yes, Lady (y/n).." He answered and with no hesitation returned his mouth to your button while motioning his fingers again. He can't exactly hide his shame in his efforts between your legs, but how well he was churning you up could certainly fool anyone. The refreshing pleasure building back up in your body made you grip at his hair and arch your back to better grind your hips into the set motion. Your insides fed on his intrusive fingers, nerves all ignited by the pressure of them brushing against a delightful spot that seemed to make you open up more for him. Maybe these saiyans could truly earn the right to keep their Earth thriving in the universe for pleasure like this. Kindling your body with such heat, such raw pleasure? Exciting your spirit with a battle that pushed you more now than in centuries past? _Oh right, there are two of them!_ You admittedly almost forgotten about the state you left Goku in until he came to thought. 

"Maybe I could get a little more out of this.."

You try not to interrupt Vegeta's actions when you lift yourself back onto your elbow, releasing the prince's mane and extending your hand out toward the end of the bed where a godly purple aura filed the contour of your palms and fingers. The taller saiyan's unconscious body levitated from the floor wrapped in similar energy and you guided him onto the bed beside you, his weight on the mattress shifting slightly when the aura faded out. Your hips shifted, somewhat fighting the Prince's ministrations for a moment until you completely turned free of him to rest on your chest and elbows beside Goku, leaving your ass propped up. You press your hips back against Vegeta's face and he gripped both your ass cheeks like a natural response, a caressing squeeze against the fullest part proving your thoughts right about him enjoying you. He continued to pleasure you with his mouth wrapped around your clit with purpose and his fingers replaced inside, prodding around at a new angle you couldn't help but wiggle into. Vegeta didn't bother checking to see what exactly you were planning to do with his rival's body clearly wrapped up in his own little project. Against his character, he let the moment overcome his general vigilante curiosity and just did as he was told as he was still alive to do so.

You press two fingers into Goku's sternum again, this time dragging them down in a straight line and under his left pectoral in a L shape where you jabbed under his heart. Energy rippled across his body and he sprung to life with a hard intake of air, your hand catching him from leaping all the way up in a panic. "Deep breaths, deep breaths." You encouraged, holding your palm flat on his chest to keep him down. Your voice managed to reach him and the labored breaths turned into deep pants, becoming normal flows through his nose and mouth. A heavy sigh finally leaves the wild-haired saiyan and he placed a hand over his face to rub the focus back into his eyes. 

"Oh good, I'm not dead! I don't know what that was but _please_ don't do it again!" The male whined, relieved to have control over himself once again.

"We'll see, Goku.." You feel Vegeta pause again, most likely at the sound of a fully conscious Goku and that predictable fear of his pride being jeopardized in his current position. He feels you shift in return and knew your eyes were looking his way, wordlessly commanding him. _And he was right._ You scoff and swat his hands from you drawing your hips away from him, frustration from your unresolved build-up taking hold of you. " _You were so close_. I am getting tired of you disappointing me Vegeta." You grunted, making your way on top of the orange-clad Goku as you glared back at the Prince. "How fortunate for _you_ you're not my only option."

Your sudden mounting left Goku looking up at you with his wide stare though more confused than ever. The lack of context in your small exchange didn't help him pick up on anything so he, too, looks over to Vegeta whose face was flushed red and mouth glistening over like he just ate a tasty meal, but an unsatisfied look in his eyes lead the taller saiyan to suspect that may not be the case. This furrow in Vegeta's brow mixed with a feral twinkle in his dark orbs as he crawled over to you made him look out of sorts from his usual self. 

"No, I can do it!" Vegeta argued without thought, "I know I can do it better than Kakarot!" He is surprised by his own eagerness, how easily the words fell from his mouth like he needed to do this and he can't stop himself from wanting to finish what he started.

"Then _honor_ your word or be destroyed for it!" You snapped back with an equally wild look, your body once again visibly colored in that purple, vicious aura. It sets off an alarm in Goku's senses but only pushed Vegeta further towards you. Acting without a thought behind his demeanor, he grabs hold of your hips at their fullest part and pulls your lower half away from your mounted position over the confused Goku. Your sleeping gown is shoved further up your backside and legs propped apart. The flat of the saiyan prince's tongue meets the length of your core creating a new slick layer across your womanhood and he pushes the limb back inside you. The scent of your arousal is stuck in his nose and the taste of you on his tongue overcame his inhibitions. Protecting the Earth was still key, but now his drive shifted to a new desire. A high driven by baser instincts, perhaps due to the tent pitched behind the fabric of his pants. He wouldn't be the first to admit how you inhabited him like a drug, how the feel of your skin in his palms molded to his large hands in this position was almost perfect to his growing arousal but his enthusiasm sold it all.

Vegeta removes his tongue from inside you, drinking down the excess on its surface and easily slides his finger back into your warm insides, the tip of his tongue flicking across your clit as if to coax you to let them fully sheathe inside you. The smallest squeal escaped your pursed lips and your hands gripped into Goku's gi. It was hard to maintain your condescending glare with that kind of vigor thrown at you. "T-That's more like it." You smirked as you stirred your hips back into his ministrations.

"Vegeta what are you doing?!" Goku, dumbfound by the act attempted to lift himself from beneath you feeling completely out of place with what was happening.

"Don't interrupt!" You panted, your palms pressing down into his torso with sudden force pinning him back down and he can see the same redness fill your face. "I have plans for you too, saiyan."

"N-No way, I'm not putting my face in your butt!"

"You'll put it where I _say_ put it and be grateful!" You bear down upon his chest and lean in with a domineering glare that somewhat falters under the pleasure behind you. Your grip on the fabric tightened, binding him beneath you as you fought back your release wounding up in your lower stomach. You will yourself for composure as you looked Goku in the eye. "Let me fill you in, you're both gonna help me go back to sleep or I'm taking out my frustrations on the Earth, got it?"

"Y-You can't just threaten the Earth over a nap! Wouldn't you rather a nice big meal to make you sleepy?!" Goku argued again and pushed back against you, taking hold of both your wrists to pry himself free. He began to raise himself up but your strength started to increase and overpower him.   
  
"No!" You snarl, breaking out of his grip and pointing two fingers once again, this time jabbing into his arm above his bicep. A small ripple of energy bounces back from the contact and his arm falls limp. He collapses back into bed beneath you and you repeat the act to his other arm leaving him defenseless. Goku finds both his arms unresponsive, not so much as a feeling in a fingertip. You reach up and squeeze his cheeks between your fingers as you grip his face, forcing him to look you in the eye. "You do not get to negotiate the punishment of a god, understand me?" He locks eyes with you and sees the intensity behind them, earning a nervous gulp from the saiyan. There was something dark behind your leer making you unreasonable at this moment. You're restless and filled with wanton needs that not even destruction could satisfy but it wouldn't stop you from trying should it boil down to it. Goku is normally adept in detecting such unhinged behaviors in others but for some reason cannot get a read on you. If you really wanted to destroy him, you would have done so instead of knocking him out and yet you are clinging to his clothing and your breath is uneven. Your cheeks look hot and he can't really see what the other saiyan is doing behind you but you're not fighting it either. In fact, the face you're making isn't too off from the same face Chi Chi makes when they... _oh_. 

You release Goku's face and start to pull at the knot holding his attire together, all the while your eyes are focused on him like a hunting beast. Goku gritted his teeth attempting to push energy into his arms and will them into his control once again, but finds himself unsuccessful. This was the last kind of predicament he expected to find himself in when arriving for training with Whis. The way your hand pressed into his torso made it strangely impossible to rely on his core strength to move. He would attempt to use his legs but was certain in this position you would easily get them too and Vegeta was certainly no help. The belt slides effortlessly from beneath him and is cast aside, making him all the more on edge for whatever you were planning to do. You shove the gi and undershirt up to his chin to reveal the powerfully built body hidden underneath. 

"W-Wait, L-Lady (y/n) can't we try to talk about this?!" The saiyan tried once again to reason but you ignored him now. Your lips parted with a ravenous huff, licking them over once and you lowered your face down to his chest. Your tongue heavy with saliva lapped across one of his nipples, making him flinch beneath you. Once more and then another, and you feel it stiffen under your hot tongue. Goku gasped writhing and again you ignored his words as he tried to speak up again. You clamped your lips around his nipple, pinching it teasingly and letting it slip for you to repeat the action. Your eyes lift when the struggle beneath you became less rigid, then your assault on his other nipple begins with your hand pinching it between your fingers and earning an amusing whine from him. Goku pursed his lips to stop himself from letting another sound slip under such unfamiliar attention and retained his will enough to try and wiggle from the odd tingling rising in his body, but you had suddenly bit down on one of his nipples earning another whine. A high pitch squeal from your throat trembled through it making the sensation all the more potent. 

You had tensed all over at that moment when your orgasm finally racked your body and admittedly caught you by surprise. Vegeta's lips were firmly pressed to your sensitive bud and had managed to squeeze a wet finger past the ring of muscles of your rear entrance, the enticing sensation of that alone enough to draw out your long awaited release. You squirmed against him to embrace it more, _ride it out longer_. He pushed his finger further and languidly gathered the nectar of your release onto his tongue, using his free hand to still your hips as not to miss a drop of your weeping cunt.

"How bold of you, V-Vegeta.. _Not bad_." You breathe lifting your face a bit from Goku's chest. "But the first one is always free and I'm far from tired... Clean me up, and _do it again_.." You urged. He didn't need to be told twice. There was no hesitation as you felt the flat of his tongue hungrily swirl around your pussy and purl around your folds as not to leave anything untouched, ending up inside your fluttering warmth once again. "And as for you... The battle crazy brawler with such _sensitive nipples_. Who would have thought." You cooed down at Goku, raising yourself to look over his flushing face. He resisted looking you in the eye as some act of defiance or guilt- _you don't really care and it did not put you off_. Instead, you smile and placed both your hands on his chest again. You swiped with both your thumbs across each of his nipples in simultaneous flow and watched his face contort in trying to shun the pleasure it gave him. Back and forth, up and down, circle, circle, and _pinch_ -

The saiyan's chest arched into it that time with a much huskier yelp. Goku clenched his jaw and squeezed his eyes in a final futile attempt to refute the sensual pleasure that gave him. He didn't even know his nipples could offer such pleasure. In a decadent shiver, his dark orbs peeked from hooded eyelids with cheeks a fazed shade of pink. _How cute, the cocky one recoils at his own arousal._ The two saiyans are truly unique and admittedly fascinating in the presence of sexual arousal: one who shies at vulgar displays of others and the other hesitant to embrace his own. And despite their fuss, they fall into it with ease.

You feel Goku's legs become restless beside you and you tilt your head over to see the bulge peaking under his apron, peeling it up over his bare stomach for a better look. "You're a lot more malleable than you let on, aren't you Goku? Poor thing, all wound up already. I take it you have never learned _adequate_ stimulation. No foreplay with the Mrs? Guess that makes you quite the stud." You tease, giggling. Succumbing to temptation, you reached out and feel around the bulge through the fabric of his pants, distinguishing each part of his hidden anatomy with touch alone. Balls, firm, _sensitive too_. Evident by his squirming at the attention they got. "You must be miserable right now.." Length, swelling. _Impressive_. You finally peel the layer of pants and underwear down to get a look at it. The way the entire thing sprung up tensed your insides around the Prince's tongue. You cut your eye back to Goku and clear your throat to compose yourself from the initial excitement at the sight of his erection before fully turning to him again. "It's not my place to teach you how to tame your own cock, so I won't. But who knows, maybe you'll surprise me once more before you burn out. I won't be impressed if this all for show, after all." You couldn't help but take it in your grasp, feeling how hard it was and how it scaled in your hand. "But your attire is much more modest compared to your Prince here and for good reason." 

_Speaking of which..._

"Vegeta," you reached behind you and tapped his forehead. "Forget what I said. Let's have it, show me yours, too." His tongue and finger leave you and you settle onto the bed, opening up more space between you and Goku. Wth you patting the space invitingly for him, The Prince moves into your sight and immediately hesitates on getting too close to his exposed rival, his eyes turned the opposite way as not to make eye contact with it, especially with your hand wrapped around it. But he did understand what you were intending of him. He licks remnants of your orgasm on his lips, pulling his chestplate from his apron and raising it over his head to set at his side. As per your instructions, he left the apron on and his hands disappeared underneath it with some fumbling. You prepared yourself for it this time, watching him lift his apron up with one hand in his other presenting his hardened length for you. He, too, did not look directly at you as he did so, that smug nature contained while he was on full display, redness shining in his cheeks. 

_Ah, another impressive surprise._ It's suffered more than Goku's under your instructions, the bead of pre-cum slowly oozing from his tip and the fullness of his length in his hand tempting to push out more. Eager to be tended to. "So your suit is not as immodest as I thought.." You smirked at him. The praise hit like a double-edged sword when one is aware of being used, but what could either saiyan do but grin and bear it as some twisted form of adoration. Two of the most powerful saiyans left in existence in your bed, riled up by very little teasing with only hope for mercy from you.

 _'For the sake of the Earth'_ or whatever was motivating them right now. It was still a privilege to be graced with a god, let alone to engage one in vulgar worship. And their resistance to you was practically gone, flattering you and making this all the more enjoyable. Truthfully you hoped for just a bit more fight to make their yield all the more sweeter but this would do for now. Mortals only held so much self-control.

You reach out your other hand and caught the pre-cum on your thumb, smearing it around the hole it dripped from and teasingly pressed around the crown of his dick. You feel it pulse under such small handling and his fingers flex slowly along the shaft. You look up at Vegeta as he seemed ready to pop in his averted glance. "Are you embarrassed to be exposed like this? You don't let your companion make you feel _inadequate_ even here, do you?" 

"Of course not!" Vegeta spat out as he turned to you, immediately regretting the shift in his tone and shrunk back into his heels. "I-I mean- N-No, Lady (y/n)." You grinned more. Your fingers slip further down his length, making him release himself when your hand bumped his and fully wrapped around his member. You leaned closer to the Prince's face as he did his best to not falter under your exalted gaze.

"You're right. Hard to be so shy like this. Especially when you're wearing me on your chin, don't you agree?" You murmur huskily and draw your tongue across a wet smear on his chin, tasting remnants of yourself. You feel him shudder at the warmth and your closeness, his member twitching in your grasp. "It's been a _long six months_ , after all.." Vegeta's eyes widened as he looked down at you. 

"You knew the whole time?!"

"You _really_ thought I couldn't tell when a noisy _gnat_ like you ends up on my radar and I was sleeping the entire time? Whis isn't slick, sneaking off to the Earth without me for all those delicious foods... But I already told you I don't care what Whis has you doing, I just don't like being used for his game. So do yourselves a favor and keep me out of it or you wind up in situations like _this_." Both saiyans groaned simultaneously, your hands filled with each of their dicks stroking the fullness of both their lengths. Their need for release roused right away, not a single ounce of resistance to your toying. The closer each hand came to the head of their members, the more you seem to squeeze, earning those strangled and breathless cries inviting the sensual torment, craving more of your touch. Both of your hands became slick and sticky with pre-cum, which you used to stir each cock with more fervor. Goku had braced his heels into the bed and begun to jerk his hips in response, trying to meet your strokes or set a pace for himself but you purposely slowed when he did and Vegeta could only watch your speed increase along his own member, fighting back the impulse to let go so easily. _Adept hands, just as he feared_. He craned his head back enduring the torment, letting his eyes fall shut with gasping groans. Goku's vocals sounded more and more like pleads of a wounded animal shamelessly crying out for release, he could not still his hips under your taunting pumps. The barely faded sensation of your teases on his chest just made it worse. You look between the two, marveling at their submission to your stirrings. Despite the different reactions they are giving off clear tells they are close and the feverish glow in their cheeks was just adorable enough to almost allow them to. _But this not about them or what they want._

"I'll have you know my mercy runs thin." You spoke up again. Without warning, you release them both hearing each male audibly quiver at the loss of contact. Their members stood tall and full against their stomachs, twitching excitedly. "So I suspect should you dare to make me this cranky again, you plan on continuing to offer the best of your efforts in rectifying all of my vexations lest I equate your _disrespect_ to the destruction of both _you_ and the Earth instead." Your cold words set in like a dangerous chill in their spines as they shift their heads to look your way. The words sank in but despite your warning, they just looked more desperate to be touched. It amazed you that they would endure this rather than pleasure themselves when you gave no indication they could not. _Except for poor Goku who could not if he wanted to._

"Please forgive us, Lady (y/n).." Vegeta breathed, _begged_. 

"S-Sorry.." Goku heaved not a moment after, letting the weight of his head sink back into the bed. "Won't happen again."

"Tread carefully making that claim, saiyan." You turn to Goku, making your way back over to him. Your hand on his chest again makes him fully aware of his nipples again and he looks up at you, a hopeful glint that maybe you were merciful enough to give pleasure again if he did what you wanted. The look in your eyes seems to suggest otherwise, but then you grin at him. Satisfied with the submissive display, you raise your fingers. "It's your turn now." You tap your fingers into each of his shoulders, the ripple of energy releasing the bind and he starts to feel his arms warm and fill with the energy again. He lifts his hands in front of him to inspect them, flexing his fingers into his palms. He takes a moment to reflect on this odd ability of yours and realizes if you were capable of doing such simple subjugation, he was truly out of his league during his battle with you. The power of a god was mysterious and that excited him more when he looked back up to you again. He had to fight you again to see it utilized in battle, but not now. No, he wanted to be pleasured by you. "In case you haven't noticed, I am still _not_ tired." You reminded the two as you left Goku's side and moved back towards Vegeta, the prince audibly gulping again at your closeness. 

You're propped up on your knees and your hips presented to the taller saiyan this time. Goku feels his heart start to race in his chest at your enticing wiggles for his attention to your nether regions. "Vegeta has set quite the standard for you, so try not to disappoint me." Goku's hand hesitates, but you feel him rub his hand into one of your cheeks, his fingers slipping under your gown and pushing it back up into the curve of your back. His eyes are transfixed on your wet pussy and how it glistened. He said he wouldn't do it, but looking at it in this state really made you look appetizing in some strange way. It doesn't take long for the scent of your arousal to overwhelm his senses and you feel him shift behind you, coming in closer. His fingers are thick as well, feeling one of them slide up and around your folds and press curiously against your clit. You roll your eyes at the touch realizing your theory on the Earth saiyan's tactics were just as wrong but nothing he couldn't figure out with a little exploring. You were already wet from Vegeta and playing with their dicks certainly helped your arousal set back in, it was foolproof for pleasure.

Meanwhile you look up to Vegeta, bringing your face closer to his lap. Your eyes don't leave his, and he can't find the will to break away from your seductive leer. "Did you want a turn too, Vegeta?" You ask innocently, opening your mouth and taking his eager member in your hand again. He can't answer right away, only letting out a soft grunt with his hooded stare. His lips part to speak but the moment he does you guided him inside your mouth, leaving his jaw hanging open. The bitter taste of his precum around his girth doesn't deter you from inching more inside. That's a flavor you missed, the taste of a man wrapped around your finger. Your tongue slipped along his length and it curled around the head when you withdrew him a little. Goku watched for a moment feeling his own erection throb at the sight, toiling around his own thoughts for what exactly he was to do with your pussy. What you _said_ to him and what he _heard_ was apparently not the same thing. The way it sounded was that Vegeta's way didn't make you tired. You liked it well enough, but it wasn't what you _needed_ to go back to sleep. He himself only knows what it was he and his wife did together whenever they found the time and Chi Chi often slipped into a deep slumber until the next morning. And watching you move your head along Vegeta's dick left a twinge of envy in the taller saiyan. 

The weight behind you shifts again as you bobbed your head along the Prince's cock, sucking him down to the base of his length and up to the sensitive head when a foreign touch finally finds your opening. The pressure that followed and the instant fullness made you shriek, clenching your hands onto Vegeta as your hips quivered under the sudden intrusion. Goku had fully nudged himself inside of you, taking only a selfish moment to admire how you took all of him inside before he started moving. You popped Vegeta's length from your mouth with a rough gasp and looked back at the taller saiyan with a glare.

"F-Fuck! _Ah!_ Dammit- _You impudent little_ \- I-I didn't give you permission to e-enter there!" You squeaked between his thrusting.

"But t-this is how I usually do it," Goku admitted innocently enough, his large hands pulling your hips to meet each forward jerk of his own. "A-Actually, I don't think I've ever been this excited to do it. It's hard to control myself." His hips began to snap forward in quicker strokes, the long thrusts becoming deep nuzzles of his hardened member arousing your insides. You fit so tightly around his length and the way you squeeze down on him made it all the more difficult to stop. All the pleasure you initially started came flooding back. "I-It feels really good."

"Kakarot, you moron! Are you trying to get us killed?!" Vegeta scolded him, panicked himself for what you would do in retaliation. Your hands squeeze against Vegeta's large thighs and he looks down to see the lewd expression twist in your face as you started to come undone from the rough handlings. Breathless, hot sobs were knocked from you with each collide of your hips to the other saiyan. 

"This will work _faster_." Goku added, adjusting himself behind you and taking the weight of his hips into his hold, in doing so hitting all your insides at a different angle, somehow deeper than before. It shouldn't surprise you to be handled like this by a saiyan, _but it did_. He shouldn't be overwhelming you so easily, _but he is_. He felt _satisfying_ inside you before the fullness of his size was a discomfort. You can feel yourself growing wetter around him which only made it easier for him thrust at his leisure. Your chest feels hot and throat dry from your lament. You couldn't calm yourself. You can't focus enough to make a coherent thought in your head, just enough that your body decided you would have to overlook Goku's brash manners this time, only because stopping him now was not the option your body presented you with. 

"M-More," You voiced, "Give me more!" The demand rang clear and you could hear your skins slap against his when Goku let more of his control slip. As not to lose full reign over both of them, you managed to latch back onto Vegeta's dick, your hot, tremulous voice rousing his focus to you from his own thoughts. It bothered him, actually, that _Goku_ was the one to enter you first when he had made it his business to prepare you for himself. Yet another conquest taken by his rival despite the work he put in. The resent fell away when he felt himself graze the back of your throat, your tongue watering at how he filled your mouth when you puckered all the way down his length. You actually pulled at his hips to move in sync with you. You wanted all of them inside you.

Vegeta chewed at lip trying to contain himself, but responded in kind to your urging. All of his instincts screamed to grab your head and ram his cock down into your throat while your tongue worked the rest of him but he would not let himself falter so easily the way Goku did. He could sense the way the other's energy was spiking out of control yet couldn't quite find the voice to warn him with you sucking him down your throat as if air was optional. Even with Goku knocking your body near breathlessness. You finally withdrew yourself to allow air to fill your lungs again, strands of saliva hanging off the tip of his dick and your lips. You rub the excess down his length and fondled his balls as you sucked him back into your mouth. The last of his restraint shattered then, Vegeta letting out a gruff growl when his own energy peaked, body vibrating with pleasure and hips rolling into your mouth. He was the only one among you hanging on to any form of control, but not anymore. He can't speak for the other, but he has actually never let himself be this consumed. He's been a little rough before with his wife but not to this degree and your actions continued to encourage that boorish nature deep within him with no regard to what it would do to your throat. You gave him permission to be that rough.

Whether their power spiking had unconsciously challenged the other, their awareness for their surroundings slipped thrust by thrust and the change in their eyes started to become more evident with each build-up of ki. Their bodies outlined with a golden aura, dark orbs shining in an electric blue hue. The saiyans' muscles expanded and their rhythms started to become more ragged and sharp. Their eyes watched you and the small adjustments you made to better accommodate the unsparing pounding at both ends of your body. The wet sound of your moans when Vegeta thrusts without regard into your throat. The ease of dipping in and out of your suckling pussy when Goku sped his hips up at the feel of your insides clamping down on him all at once when you finally came around him. Each male passionately urging toward their own release. You couldn't even keep your eyes open at how intense your orgasm hit you and how Goku only seem to drive himself through without relenting at the clear sign of it. The profound reverb of your wanton cries along the Prince's shaft pushed him over his limit of control as well, the strength of his thrust should be bruising your lips and throat but you show no signs of upset toward it. Your divine build had to be the only thing sparing you of this ravenous mauling. It became less about pleasuring you and more of selfishly fucking your mouth and pussy to completion, and yet even this thrilled you in such a way you couldn't explain. The fire each saiyan presented was rapturous and so far from their flustering it was like they were two different people now drunk on your profound and fulfilling carnal endurance.

You reached behind you and pull at Goku's hips to encourage him to push deep and the same for Vegeta as you held him in your throat limiting the movement of both their hips. They had fully transformed into their super saiyan forms with heavy growls that rattled the room. Your action was like a silent command to cum and they did, letting go at the tail end of their ascension. You pushed Goku off and pulled free of Vegeta as they came, both their cocks pouring their seeds in twitchy eruptions onto you and around you. Your body shook with heavy breaths as you came down from your own overstimulated release and regulated your breathing, rubbing a hand at your throat to soothe it. Each super saiyan settled in their aura-less golden state, letting the last of their seeds seep from their expended tips and dirtying their aprons and clothing.

"Damn brutes.." You wheezed, sinking off your knees and hands into the bed. You looked battered and helpless lying on your side in a blend of bliss and soreness for a brief moment. However a pulse of energy swiftly runs through your body and you cleared your restored throat, raising your head as you stretch your spine. The flutters of ecstasy died down between your legs and the ache of your abused insides faded out before it could settle inside as well. "But I'll give credit where credit is due." You spoke up again in your normal tone. Sitting up straight, you feel Goku's seed sliding down your backside and cling to your gown as it fell back around your hips. You wipe Vegeta's from your face and lick it from your fingers before stretching your arms over your head. "Not bad for a couple of mortals. Can't say I remember the last time I've had this kind of fun."

You appeared refreshed rather than depleted, puzzled looks filling their gaze upon you. The two pair of azure eyes look on, the saiyans panting in their rough tones still in a state of recovery from the intensity of their own orgasms. You grinned at the Prince before you when you noticed the questioning stare. "Oh... You thought that was enough? It's not a punishment if I let you get off _that_ easily." You stood up on the messy bed with ease, renewed legs stepping over to Vegeta and stopping above him with a leg on each side. Your fingers tap his chin, closing his hung open jaw and you tilt his head further back to look up at you. "We're not done just yet."

Vegeta felt a bitterness creep into the pit of his stomach as the high of his orgasm faded. If you were capable of healing yourself like that, then this punishment to just use them for sleep had to be a set-up the entire time. You must have been playing them from the start, taking their dignity and literally fucking yourself with it as some retribution to waking you up. _No, you lead them to do it for you like pawns_. He let himself get swept up in the heat of the moment and it slipped from his mind along with his guilt that your _mercy_ was just a selfish ploy to get what you wanted and it didn't appear to be a good night's sleep you wanted anymore. Who was to say you wouldn't use that power again and again until they just collapsed from exhaustion or worse? Never had he felt so insignificant after expending his cock. "This is to be expected of a god, I presume." The Saiyan huffed lightly in some twisted acceptance to this fate. He could see it played out and knew, in the end, there was nothing he could do about it with his current state. The least he could do was not drag his home down with him, that learned subservience rearing itself once again before his pride.

But if you were going to use him, he was going to do the same. Take every moment like this as fuel for his desire to surpass the limits that bind him to his mortal form and protect those he cared for. Vegeta swallows and reaches his bare hand out to caress your calf, smoothing your skin under his touch. A crooked smirk flashes as he grips your wrist in his other hand encouraging you closer, "Don't count me out just yet." He challenged, azure eyes harboring an impious glow to them. You lowered until you were seated in his lap and began to undo each button holding the gray suit stretched across his broad chest.

"That's a good boy." You playfully chastised, your sharp eyes lifted from his freed chest as your hands admired in their stead, locking your gaze with the saiyan. "Don't lose sight of your goal." Vegeta's eyes did not falter and he only gives a single nod in response. You press down on his chest and leaned your weight forward to lie on top of him, your hand diving beneath the apron and taking a handful of his slick length again, wrapping your fingers around and slowly teasing out cum left from his orgasm. He didn't seem to stall at the touch this time, instead he rolled his trained hips beneath you to follow the languid movement. You can feel his flesh harden again and you sit back enough in preparation to take the Prince's member inside you. The apron is drawn up and out of your way but still left tied to his body. It's more than out of place now, yet oddly you like it affixed to his body throughout this experience.

Out of the corner of your eye the other saiyan shifted and you turn to look at the golden-haired Goku. Holding his eye contact, you propped your feet flat as your legs hung wide and lifted your hips up to descend onto his rival's sleek cock. Each inch a decadent stretch to your insides, super saiyan energy making him all the more hot between your legs. Your nightgown acted as some modest curtain when you fully sank down, wiggling your hips back and forth to nestle yourself against the twitch of his erection with a suggestive grin at Goku. He visibly trembles with need and you can see his hands clench against the dirty sheets, brow knitted together over his indecent staring. You didn't need to see under his apron to know he was getting hard again too.

Vegeta grimaced at your lack of attention. Cupping your hips he lifts you slightly off his member before throwing his hips up to slam back into you, the depraved squeak that left you making Goku flinch in response. Your last sight of the other saiyan before your eyes shut to focus on the pleasure. The way your body jerked made you brace your hands against Vegeta's chest, tilting your head back as the stirring heat started to hook you. Your moans bounced out of your chest similar to the unexpected assault Goku laid upon you. Vegeta's thrusts aren't as undisciplined, but the same roughness is there pulling your mind back to that delirious place of white clouds and overflowing pleasure. He finds the best angle to push through and settle into that motion just the same, though knocking almost perfectly against the sweet spot within you. Such rowdiness from saiyans should be regarded with disdain but your destructive nature thrived in the chaos of pleasure and pain from the brutish handling. Maybe it was his transformation, but he felt larger inside you here than grinding into your throat. You began to chase the frissons of your growing ecstasy and pushed back down into his lap, riding on the rhythm he set until it was your own harsh pace. As your cheeks burned up all over again, you unconsciously slipped a hand around the Prince's throat, your strength driven by your pleasure making you uncomfortably pin his head down and clamp around his skin much to his surprise. His hand latches onto your wrist in return, enduring the discomfort of it in favor of the waves of pleasure overcoming his body. Vegeta embraced the rough touch as his own coarse nature and vulgar actions wouldn't allow him to shy away from it now. Not until his breath hitched under your grip and he came to realize he would not find relief from it so easily. His golden energy fluctuates defensively into a visible aura and you feel his voice vibrate under your hand, your name leaving his lips breaking through your concentration enough for you to withdraw your strength without letting him go fully. Some of the new redness in Vegeta's face fell away with the ease of a deep breath once again and his hips stutter against yours, but not for long. It must have excited him more as he let out a zestful growl and started to thrust harder, his other hand squeezing the fullness of your ass to ride against your cunt more deeply. 

_Right_. It was probably best not to focus on just the one at a single time. A dead saiyan certainly wasn't going to pay off this build up. You open your eyes and look down at the gasping Prince finding his rhythm back and once again turn your sights to Goku who had long discarded all of his lower dressings, apron included. He was a panting mess, large hand brushing at his own nipple and the other wrapped around his fully erect member pumping himself at the sight of you and Vegeta. The only thing breaking him from the depraved trance was your hand lifting from Vegeta's neck and finger motioning him over. You roll your own hips to a stop forcing Vegeta's cock to sit deep and still within you, a hefty grunt leaving the Prince in response. "Well don't just sit there looking _pitiful_. Make yourself useful." You ordered. Before he knew it, Goku was crawling closer, urged by the excitement between his legs and your heated tone. He has always had good control over his own urges like this with his low interest for _sexual_ pleasure, but it- _you_ were different in how you touched him and awoken a pleasure he has never known before, the power in your voice when you spoke to him just ignited an inherent feeling inside him. He was no fool when it came to sex itself, but with how aroused he became he was willing to be _your fool_ for you to touch him like that again. The elevated emotional state of the Super Saiyan transformation did nothing to quell him either, only making him more restless and aching for another release. He needed to feel that rush again.

You pull yourself free of Vegeta and turn yourself around, settling back down between his legs with the Prince growling again at your attention to the taller saiyan over him. As Goku came around and closed the distance, you shifted enough to place your legs on either side of his body. You raise a finger to pause him from any further action and the confusion sets in his super saiyan eyes. "One more thing... I am not a toy for your cocks, saiyans. Remember that." You quickly remind the two, looking back at Vegeta as well. While fully capable and willing to embrace the intense appetite of a warrior race for your own pleasure again, you were _not_ theirs to manhandle without regard and you wanted that to be in their minds before this continued. _You lead, they follow._ "Your very presence from this moment on is to serve me until I say otherwise, my mercy to you and the Earth for intruding on the private quarters of a god. The laws of destruction say I should erase you from existence.." You look back to Goku, large hand back on his cock and rubbing himself between you.

"But out of curiosity of Whis' interests, I wish to see what he believes will become of your training. Whether or not he believes either of you can obtain the power to rival the likes of me is ridiculous. Even so, I want to see you get strong. I need to know exactly what he's up to and will allow him to see your training through. So for today... _you belong to me_." You smirked, taking over Goku's self stroking making him lean his larger form into you and you began to rub your ass into Vegeta's hardness behind you. "These are mine, _I like them,_ and if I so desire it I will have them. Understand?"

"Y-Yes ma'am."  
"Yes, My Lady.."

The two saiyans answer in unison and your smirk becomes cocky. "And tomorrow..." A light chuckle bounces out your chest, sinister and sneaky. "Well, that is your problem." Whis would certainly have quite the day planned out to make up for lost time today. You were going to test the full endurance of each mortal until they made their amends for disturbing you. _Or simply bored you_ , whichever would come first. They've only transformed once and you came to learn the levels of this Super Saiyan form so they have at least four more opportunities to make you cum before you're done. "So _fuck me_ like your life depends on it. Don't hold anything back.." You shift yourself back onto Vegeta's lap a little using your other hand to guide his cock into your rear entrance, a deep sound in his chest filling the air around you. Nothing short of his own ego was restraining him from thrusting himself into the tightness and filling you up with his seed right then and there. Your warning leaves him hesitant to even take your hips into his hold again, and he can only see himself completely losing control the moment he does anyways. His grip is like a vice in the bed, leaning his head back in sweet torment as you inched him in and out of you. Once he is fully inside, you balance yourself in his lap and use your legs to pull Goku forward and fill your pussy with his leaking cock, the sensation making him shudder with pleasure to finally be back inside you, shamelessly pressing his chest further against you. You bind his hips from moving, however. Instead, letting each saiyan settle inside your warmth in bittersweet, motionless torture. Their individual sizes were overwhelming in their own way and holding them both inside you like this was an insatiable agony on its own. But it served as another reminder that despite their heightened arousal it's not about them.

 _It's about you_. It will always be about you and your needs as the overseer of destruction in this universe. They _will_ be reminded countless times from here on out they are fortunate any god would have such pity for the lower beings, let alone allow them to fuck you with such wanton vigor. But you'll relish this, the needy writhing bodies and twitching, thick members filling your holes. You'll relish them down to the last drop, you would have all of it. " _Vegeta_. _Goku_." They each look toward you as you pull your nightgown over your body and your breasts fall free on their own weight, tossing the cloth aside once over your head.

" _Don't make me regret sparing you again_." 

Your legs release Goku's hips and you lean back into Vegeta's chest, cupping one of his braced hands and drawing it to your lips where you captured one of his fingers into your mouth, warm tongue sucking and savoring the taste of him and then doing the same with Goku. You start to roll your hips slowly, not quite able to tend to one hole more favorably over the other in this position. When one cock was eased out the other deliciously slipped in further and vice versa, this imperfect rhythm that teased you more than pleased you. They heed the signal loud and clear and Goku and Vegeta find their niche in your grinding, Goku pushing his hips forward when you pushed against him and Vegeta rolling his hips upward when you came down on him. It didn't take long for the pace to increase and you surrendered control to the two for now. Vegeta took your breasts into his hands with a squeeze before teasing at your nipples. Goku was the first to up the rhythm, hips jerking and bouncing you out of sync with Vegeta as the taller saiyan settled on holding your legs apart to watch his cock disappear deep within you over and over. With your legs in his grasp, he was pushing them back and angling your hips up more, giving them an easier means to deeply stroke into your insides. Not to be outdone by the other, Vegeta followed in tow, bracing his heels and pulling you down into the impel of his countering motion. You rolled your head back over the prince's shoulder, mouth hanging in breathless gasps of indulgent delight before your voice vibrated out your throat with each wave of pleasure.

The harmony in their thrusting was soon gone, leaving only the debauched growls and your lewd cries filling the room, Each saiyan's dick slapping in and out of your body drew out pleasure and provocation to their unspoken competition as their ki started to elevate again and the bioelectric energy danced across their bodies, tickling your skin and exciting the heat within you.


End file.
